Wildfire
by MarilynFadel
Summary: "I grabbed his face in my hands and crushed his lips to mine. That's when I felt it. His life force entwining with my own. The pure power rushing through my dry veins filling me like nothing else could."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction. I want to improve my writing so please feel free to give me some tips. This story will start at the beginning of season one pilot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fabulous Christina Hines.**

I let out a strangled moan and opened my eyes. I tried to see through the darkness but all I could see was black. My muscles were sore with exhaustion as I stretched, I felt good. Better than good. I felt like I was soaring. Energy rushed through my limbs like wildfire. I have never remembered feeling this great before. For some unknown reason I had the urge to try out my new found power. I wanted to follow through with my plans and I don't know what stopped me, but something did. Somewhere in the back of my head I knew, if I opened my eyes reality would be waiting for me and I wouldn't be able to handle the consequences. So I stayed there lying on my bed and drifted back to sleep. And when I woke up, well, I was right when I said I wouldn't be able to handle it.

* * *

><p>Blood. Bodies.<em> Dead Bodies.<em>

A blood curling scream left my lips. My eyes wide with terror, I saw something I never wished to see. Three dead men were laying in my bedroom. Their faces, sunken in and lifeless. Their skin an inky grey color. Blood was smeared across my once pristine lavender walls in hand prints, it stained my soft white comforter. I shakily ran my blood covered hands down my naked body. It was clotted in my finger nails, the metallic sent making me gag. The load sobs coming from my lips wouldn't stop, I was terrified. The sight before me will forever be imprinted in my memory, but what was worse was I remembered. I remember the pleas of the three men as they begged me to stop. The look in their eyes right before I kissed them. I knew I was going to kill them. But I didn't care.

* * *

><p>"Christina!"<p>

My eyes flicked up to meet the concerned brown ones of my cousin.

"I have been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes"

I was thinking about it again. That night last month. The one that changed everything for me. A lump rose in my throat and I could feel myself start to lose it, but pushed it down and collected my face in to a smile.

"Elena, I'm fine. And shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?" Her concerned face was immediately replaced with a sad one. Great. Nice going, Christina. Just remind her of her dead parents cause that'll really lighten the mood.

"Wait I didn't-"

"It's OK, really."

I start to apologize again but stopped at the sound of Jenna rushing down the stairs.

"Hey, Jenna," I said with a smile on my face before handing here my coffee mug. "You look like you need this"

She quickly took it from my hands and drank the rest of it, giving me a relieved smile. "Thanks." She glanced at the three of us, then started rushing around the kitchen. Jeremy sat next to me at the counter, not saying anything while me and Elena talked.

"Toast. I can make toast," Jenna exclaimed.

"It's all about the coffee, Jenna," Elena said with a teasing smile.

Jenna sighed, "Your first day of school and I'm completely unprepared"

"Don't beat yourself up Jenna, you have to take care of three teenagers. No one is blaming you," I said trying to make her feel better because, really, she wasn't prepared at all.

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence"

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena piped in noticing how late Jenna was.

"Yeah, I'm meeting with my thesis adviser at..now. Crap!"

"Then go, we'll be fine"

"Jeremy, do you need a ride?"

"I'm coming, Jenna," His voice shocked me a bit. It was relatively lower than I remember. Then again the last time I saw him, or should I say the last time I _talked _to him was years ago. He seemed to notice my staring because he gave me a weird look before following Jenna out the door. Punk.

"So do you want to ride with Bonnie and me?"

I look back over at Elena and shook my head.

"I think I'll walk, we're early anyway" Besides I need to clear my head.

"Ok, I'll see you at school"

"See you"

I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder before walking out of the house.

* * *

><p>As I walked to school I did everything I could think of to stop myself. I didn't want to remember that night again. I didn't want to remember the screams of horror my mother emitted at the sight of me and the disgusted looks my father sent my way. I didn't want to remember the day they told me they were sending me away to live with my cousins, how happy they looked. I didn't want to remember the relieved smiles on their faces as I drove away from them for good. But as I walked, they came anyway. The memories played through my mind in flashes, torturing me with their truth.<p>

*FLASH*

_My head snapped to the door where my mother stood. Her eyes looking at me in horror and fear. Her screams fill my ears at such a high level of frequency it feels like my head is going to burst. My breaths started to get short, I can't breath. My senses are on overdrive. All I can smell is the overpowering scent of the blood. It burns through me. I grab my head in agony as the screams seem to only get louder by the second. I feel movement around me and hear my mother running down the hall for my father, but I can't tell what happens next. The pain is too much._

_*FLASH*_

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't do this!" I begged him. But my father wasn't a forgiving man. He looked at me in disgust before turning away._

_"You've ruined this family, Christina. Do you know what your mother is going through because of you?! I might have covered it up with the police, but that means nothing. NOTHING!" He stepped away from me and went up to his room. I look over at my mother to find her looking at me with that same horror filled expression as the day she found me in my bedroom.  
><em>

_"Mom-" I start to reach towards her but she flinches away._

_"Stay away from me. Your not my daughter, you're a monster"_

_*FLASH*_

My knees almost buckled at the remembrance of my mother's words.

_you're a monster _

Funny, I couldn't agree more now that I thought about it. I am a monster. What I did to those men without a trace of guilt...I took in a large breath and wiped the tears from my face. I couldn't think about that now. I didn't want to remember the worst of my memories. I'm supposed to be clearing my head and that's what I'll do.

BEEEEP_  
><em>

I was startled out of my thoughts by the sound of a car honking in front of me. That's when I finally took in my surroundings; the parking lot of Mystic Falls High. I quickly stepped back on to the side walk and made my way in to the school. It was bustling with people left and right. The corridor feeling about a hundred times smaller than it actually was. I tensed up at the stares I was receiving from the male population and the glares from the girls I passed. I kept my head down as I made my way to the main office, but a thought crossed my mind and I suddenly stopped walking.

What am I doing?

Keeping my head down and being socially awkward wasn't my thing. It wasn't me. I'm Christina Hines, goddammit! I don't walk, I strut. I don't smile, I smirk. And I sure as hell don't get pushed around. With my renewed sense of confidence I rolled my shoulders letting out all the tension from before. A familiar smile graced my lips as I strolled down the hall, sending a wink to a rather handsome jock. I knew what I must have looked like, decked in my dark skinny jeans and leather jacket. My high heeled boots clicking with my every step. I looked pretty good if I do say so myself and I felt even better.

Maybe this year isn't going to be so bad, all I have to do is forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So we're back with chapter two. I know the last chapter was really short so I tried to make this one longer. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

><p>I walked up to the main office to see Elena and Bonnie standing there. As I get closer I could barely contain my laughter when I hear Bonnie's Seattle comment on the new guy.<p>

"It's your first day back and your already hitting on the new guy. Wow Bonnie, and I thought Caroline was bad"

Bonnie's head snapped in my direction and she grinned at me. "Christi!"

I ran over to them and gave Bonnie a warm hug. "How are ya, Bon Bon? I haven't seen you in forever!"

Bonnie froze in my arms and looked at me with wide eyes full of shock..and horror? It was like she she was seeing right through me. And it certainly freaked me out.

"Bonnie, are you ok?" I looked at Elena is silent question and she lightly touched Bonnie's arm.

"Bonnie?"

She seemed to snap out of her daze and backed away from me with a smile. I could tell it was forced.

"heh- um sorry about that. Uh, it's good- good to see you, too."

I stared at her. "Right."

"So, have you talked to Caroline yet?" Elena said, probably trying to cover up the tension in the air.

"No, I haven't seen her yet"

"Well, she's gonna freak when she sees you"

"Yeah" I continued to look at Bonnie while we talked. She hadn't even looked at me since we hugged. What was that about?

"Guys, I'll be right back," Elena says. I look over to where she's heading and I see her follow Jeremy in to the men's room. Uh-Oh.

"Shouldn't you go with her?" I shake my head. Teenage drama is not what I want to deal with.

"Trying to get rid of me already?"

She stuttered. "No- no I-"

"It's fine. I have to get checked in at the office. Later."

I make my way in to the office and walk up the counter, standing right next to the new guy. The secretary looks up at me and I give her my name.

"Christina Hines"

"Your a new student?"

"Yes"

She rummages through her papers and then looks back up at me with a sweet smile.

"Give me a second to print out your schedule"

Nodding, I take a look around the bland office. The scent of glue and paper caused me to scrunch my nose. As I was looking around I felt the new guy's gaze and turned to look at him. I was met with the sight of sparkling green eyes and sandy blond hair. "So, your a new student here?"

"Yeah, Stefan Salvatore," He said smiling at me. His smile was kind and he had this sort of brooding look about him.

"Christina Hines"

"Here you are, dears" The secretary handed Stefan and I our schedules. I quickly look over my schedule and reach over to grab Stefan's out of his hands. I smile when I find that we have most of our classes together. Looking up when I'm finished, I see Stefan watching me in amusement.

"Your in luck, we have almost all of our classes together"

"Really? I wouldn't know" I laugh lightly and head over to the door.

"Come on, you can look at it while we walk to first period"

While Stefan and I walk to our class we bump in to Elena rushing out of the boy's bathroom. Well, this should be interesting.

"Uh, pardon me. Um..is this the men's room?," Stefan asks and I try to contain my laughter at Elena's embarrassed face.

"Yes. Um, I was just, Um-I was just-It's a long story..."

"Right..I'm Stefan by the way"

"Elena" They stare at eachother for a minute before I break it up.

"Sorry to break up the moment you two are having, but me and Stefan have to get to class."

Elena blushes and playfully glares at me. They both move to go around each other in the same direction about three times, blushing and apologizing before I finally grab Elena's arm and pull her to my side.

"Sorry again. My cousins a bit clumsy. What can ya do?" I gently push Elena in the right direction and send her a wink to which she scowls at. Stefan shakes his head at my display and we resume walking.

While we walk I ask him about his relation to Zachary Salvatore and if he is a member of the founding families. He says yes and that he's staying with his uncle at the Salvatore Boarding house. I try to avoid talking about me as much as possible and in luck it works. We make it to first period before he can ask me a thing. I sneakily steal his phone and for the rest of the period Stefan and I text, mostly me teasing him about Elena.

When I walk in to History with Stefan I immediately spot Caroline and run over to her. I swiftly placed my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

She shrieks and turns around pulling me in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god! You're here! Why didn't you text me sooner? When did you get here? Are you staying?"

"Um-Care? Need air"

"Oh, sorry. I'm just so glad you're back! This year is going to be great now that you're here. So..tell me everything!"

I laugh at her over excitement and I promptly tell her I'm staying with Elena and am going to be here for a while.

"Ok not that I don't absolutely love that you moved here, but why _are_ you here?"

I looked away from her curious blue eyes and simply mutter, "Family drama"

Right at that moment does Mr. Tanner tell everyone to take their seats. As he drowns on and on I look around the room to see Stefan staring at Elena. Smirking to myself I easily slide my phone out of my pocket and send him a text.

_Stop staring, it's creepy_

I watch as he reads it and gives me a look.

_I wasn't staring._

I snort. _Yeah and Mr. Tanner is actually interesting_

_Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are?  
><em>

_All the time actually_

_You could consider not  
><em>

_Nah. being a bitch is way more fun_

The bell rang and I gathered my stuff. The rest of the day swept by with me not really paying attention, until I got a text from Caroline about coming to the grill after school. I texted her a quick yes.

Finally, when school ends I take my long walk back home.

* * *

><p>Flipping the pages of the book in my hands, I let out a sigh. I really can't concentrate today, can I? So far I'm at page 25 and I have no clue what's going on let alone what the main character's name is. Deciding to give up with the reading idea, I toss the book on my bed and head to Elena's room. My room is next to her's. Seeing her room empty, I walk over to her dresser and smile as I look at the pictures of the two of us hugging at the beach. We looked so happy then. There are pictures of Caroline and Bonnie. One of Jeremy, Elena, and I, too. Everything was so different before Uncle Grayson and Aunt Miranda passed away in the accident. Everything was so different before my own parents rejected me. I wonder what we would be like now if those things never happened, if I never kill-<p>

**_RING RING_**

I snapped out of my thought at the sound of my phone going off. I reached in to my pocket and look at the received text.

_The Bestfriend__  
><em>

The name displayed on the screen made my heart jump. I haven't talked to Zander ever since we said goodbye before my move. I still never told him why I really moved, nor anyone else. Just that I was having family issues. Big issues that caused me to move to a different state and say goodbye to my home in Atlanta, Georgia. I quickly opened the text and laughed at my friends silliness.

_Hey, Christina. How are you? Are things good? I hope they are... I know I promised not to text you until you were all settled in, so I'm guessing I gave you enough time. If I didn't..well, suck it. I miss you. _

_I really really miss you. :( Like really really really. It was the first day today at school without you and everyone told me to tell you they also miss you. But not as much as me, of course._

I snorted aloud as I read this. _Of course._

_My first day sucked. I swear I'll never make it now that your gone. Brian Williams is freaking scary as shit. Who will protect me now! If he comes up to me again I'll..I'll..put him in his place. *_insert sarcastic laughter* _Well, maybe not. See! this is why I need you here! Anyway, I hope things are going well over in Mystic Falls. I still can't get over the name, I mean it sounds like some twilight town. Watch out for creepers. ~Zander, The Bestfriend _

I couldn't stop laughing after reading Zander's message. I was about to text him back when the doorbell rang. Deciding to text him back later, I walked out of the room to see who was at the door. As I stood at the top of the stairs, I saw Elena there talking to someone.

"Elena, who's at the door?"

She turned around to look at me, allowing to me see who stood there. Stefan.

"Well, Well, Well..Stefan, what are you doing here?," I asked and looked between him and Elena suggestively.

"Oh..I uh just wanted to drop something off to Elena"

"Hmmm..really now.."

"Yeah. I'm just gonna..umm, you don't have to stay out there," Elena piped in.

"I'm fine. Sorry, were you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting a friend. Do you want to come?"

"Of course he does, I drive. Come along children." I push past both of them and take my keys from my jacket to unlock my car door.

* * *

><p>To say the car ride was awkward would be an understatement. No one was talking and I was seriously starting to regret offering to drive. Elena sat in the passenger seat and kept sending me looks, while Stefan was in the back giving me awkward smiles everytime I looked back there to see if he was still alive. I practically jumped out of the car when we made it to the grill.<p>

When we walk in to the grill I see Matt walk over to us and I give him a hug.

"Long time no see, Blondie"

"How are ya, Chrissy," He says with a grin and ruffles my hair. I groan at the nickname and push him away to fix it.

"Hi, I'm Matt. Nice to meet you" I frown when I watch Matt greet Stefan. Ugh, I totally forgot Elena just broke up with him! And here I am trying to hook her up with Stefan.

I quickly pull Stefan over to the booth where Caroline and Bonnie sit_._ I give Bonnie and Care quick hugs and we all sit down. Elena soon joins us, too. After Elena introduces Stefan I can see the interest in Caroline's eyes as she starts her interrogation. I almost feel bad for Stefan right now.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?"

"Mm-Hm. And moved while I was still young," Stefan responded. Bonnie started to ask him something after that, but I wasn't paying attention anymore. My eyes wandered around the the grill watching people laugh and talk. But that's not what caught my attention. A man. He was sitting in a booth across the room, alone. And he seemed to be staring at me. I watched him for a few moments to see if he would look away, but he didn't. We stayed there staring at eachother and a chill ran down my back. I contemplated going over there to confront him about his staring issue when my name was called.

"Christina!"

I looked over to find everyone at the table looking at me.

"Did you hear me? You kinda spaced out there," Caroline asked, looking at me curiously.

"I seem to be doing that alot lately" I muttered to myself. "Uh-Yeah. I'm fine. It's just-there was this man-" I looked back over to the spot where the guy sat, to find it empty. My brows furrowed in confusion. "He was just- never mind."

"What were you saying, Caroline?," I asked, avoiding Stefan's inquiring gaze.

"Well, before you totally spaced out, I asked if you were coming to the Bonfire. Stefan's going, too."

Brushing off my weird encounter I smiled and agreed to go.

* * *

><p>I tossed and turned in my bed, messing with my pillow to make myself comfortable. But I can't sleep. Actually, I'm afraid to sleep. I don't want to receive the nightmares I dream of every night. I don't want to remember. Instead of sleeping I stare at the ceiling, willing it to change a different color if I look long enough. Soon though, do my eyes get tired and slowly fall closed.<p>

_I was in my room. My old room. Except it was different. The air was thick and wrapped around my throat. As I looked around, everything was neat, clean. Not one thing misplaced. It looked empty, unused. Dead. That was the word that came to mind when I looked at this room, the colors dull and grey. And it was so eerily quiet, until I heard a noise. A soft hum of sound behind my door. The sound was somewhat pleasant and I felt myself being lulled by it. As if it was pulling me forward, I walked to the door and spun the handle. The door glided open easily without a sound. The hallway wasn't lit. I could barely see a foot in front of me, but my feet took me forward. The farther I walked, the louder the sound became. The air was becoming cooler with each step I took down the icy wooden stairs. When my foot touched the bottom, a chill ran up my spine at the drop in temperature. If it wasn't so dark I probably would have seen my breath. Clutching my chest I walked through the cold living room and in to the doorway of the kitchen. It was lighter now and the humming noise was at its loudest. I looked around the kitchen to find its source and was taken aback at what I found. _

_The microwave. _

_The microwave was on. _

_I watched as the bright green digital numbers counted down 3 2 1. A small beep coming after. I stared in confusion at it for a moment before deciding to see what was inside. Slowly, I walked over and pulled on the handle. I felt even more confusion overtake me at what I saw._

_A coffee cup. _

_A coffee cup full of steaming coffee that carried a warm aroma to my nose. A familiar voice from behind made me freeze.  
><em>

_"Hand me my coffee, will ya?" _

_I slowly turned around coffee in hand to a dark figure sitting at the counter, the light obscuring her features. But there was no denying who was sitting in front of me._

_"Well, are you just going to stand there all day or what?"  
><em>

_Words caught in my throat. I was dreaming. That must be it. There is no other possible way. Standing in front of me was a replica of myself. _

_"Who are you?"  
><em>

_She-Me smirked. "Who am I? I'm you. Now if you could be a darling and hand me my coffee" _

_I wanted to ask her more, but stopped myself when she looked at me with a challenging glint in her-my eyes. Like she wanted me to deny her, but knew I wouldn't. I looked down at the steaming cup in my hand and slid it across the counter. She-Me caught it with ease and took a sip.  
><em>

_"So..what is it you wanted to ask me?"_

_I opened my mouth, but no words came out. She leaned in like she was actually interested in what I had to say, but I knew she wasn't. She was playing with me, and I was going to play right back. What came out of my mouth next must have been the most idiotic thing I could say in this situation. _

_"What flavor?"_

_She-Me looked shocked for a second, this time it was my turn to smirk. _

_"What flavor is your coffee?" I asked again. She-Me looked down at her cup before giving me an answer._

_"Pumpkin"_

_"My favorite."_

_She-Me smiled, but it was cynical and..sultry?. I have never seen myself smile like that. It gave me shivers to think of if she was telling the truth. Was she me? Why would I dream of myself? Why would I dream of this weird version of me? This girl couldn't be me. I don't have the same dark, compelling look in my eyes. My smirk is playful, not predatory, and my movements definitely aren't that smooth. Call me a klutz, but the person in front of me can't be me. It's just in my head. Just in my head.. _

_"Oh my, my , my.. You don't understand, do you?" She-Me said condescendingly and it pissed me off. This is ending _now_.  
><em>

_"Don't understand what? That your just a figment of my imagination? That your not real?! You are not me!" _

_She-Me slammed the cup on the counter, shattering it. I didn't have time to react before she was grabbing my neck and slamming me in to the wall. Fire burned through the back of my head and I let out a small groan. _

_"No, you don't understand. I. am. your. monster." She slammed me in to the wall with each word, choking me. _

_A strangled yelp came from my lips. _

_"Who-are..you?" The words left my lips in gasps as I stared in to my own dark eyes. _

_"Your Succumbusss" She hissed, slamming me in to the wall even harder. Everything went black.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I let out a load a moan and clutched my head. Pain flared at the back of my skull and my eyes were burning with tears. I blinked repeatedly, trying to clear my blurry vision. I staggered out of my bed and tumbled in to the bathroom. Splashing cold water on my face, I scrubbed at my burning eyes. My grip on the bathroom counter tightened to the point of cracking and I screamed. Dunking my head fully in to the sink, hoping to rid myself of the horrible sensation. I pulled myself out and sucked in huge gasps of air. This was when I finally looked at myself in the mirror. Water dripped down my skin, flushed and wild. I watched in the mirror as my once normal face acquired a dark smile and winked at me. Startled and angry at the picture in front of me I smashed my fist in to the mirror, shattering it. Drops of blood dripped down the broken glass and all I saw in it was my scared face.<p>

"Christina, are you ok in there?" Jenna's concerned voice came through the closed door. I quickly wiped my face and looked at the damage I had done. Deciding to rap my swollen and bleeding knuckles first, I told Jenna I was fine.

"Um, Jenna what time is it?"

"It's 2:30. I didn't want to wake you up earlier for school because you seemed to be having a nightmare. Are you sure you're ok?"

A nightmare. The memories of my more than normal dream came rushing back to me and a knot formed in my stomach. Succumbus.. What the hell is a succumbus? And what did She-Me mean when she said she was my 'monster'? Hundreds of questions buzzed around my head as I once again told Jenna I was alright.

"Ok, are you still feeling up to going to the Bonfire tonight? You could stay home you know."

I sighed. How could I forget that was today?

"I'll text Caroline I'm not going," I said, carefully picking up the shards of broken glass. "I'm not really feeling up to it."

"Ok. Elena and Jeremy are going to be home soon."

"K, Jenna" I waited for her go back downstairs before I walked out of the bathroom to lock my bedroom door. I grabbed my laptop off my nightstand and typed in 'succumbus' to the train engine, ignoring the sting in my fingers as I typed. All kinds of Greek mythology websites popped up and I clicked on the first one.

_A **succumbus **is a female demon in folklore that appears in dreams and takes the form of a women to seduce men-_

I click on another sight and skimmed the article.

_-female demon that feeds off sexual energy. _

Click.

_Succumbus feed off life-_

Click.

_-suck life out of humans-_

Click. Click. Click.

I slammed my computer shut, not wanting to read anymore. A female demon. I'm not a female demon, it was just a dream. It had to have been just a dream. I'm seeing things. The stress has gotten to me. But, the signs were there. I mean..it would make sense...No. I am not some demon! What I did to those men was an accident! I wasn't in my right mind.

The sting in my hands seemed to increase and I itched frantically at them before ripping off the white wrap. I watched in horror and amazement as my cuts healed right in front of me.

The door handle to my room jiggled and I shot up from my seat.

"Christina? Can you open the door? It's Elena." I unlocked the door and let Elena in.

"Jenna said you weren't feeling ok," She said looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine, Elena. Don't worry"

"Ok, if you ever need to talk I'm here."

"Thanks" I gave my cousin a hug and for a moment I forgot what I just saw. But there was no forgetting this time.

* * *

><p>After Elena left for the Bonfire I stayed in my room for the whole night. I layed in my bed staring at the ceiling, which seemed to be a sort of routine now. My fear of falling asleep is worse now more than ever. What would I dream of tonight? The rejection of my parents, the night those men died, my <em>monster? <em>

I pretended to be asleep when I heard Elena come in to my room. What was she doing up so late? It had to be around 2am. I heard her walk over to me and felt her presence in front of my bed.

"Christina?" she whispered. I turned over to see her kneeling in front of me with an upset face.

"Yeah?"

"Vicki was attacked by an animal at the party tonight." My eyes widened in shock.

"Matt's sister?" She nodded.

"She's in the hospital. Jeremy's really upset and I don't know how to help him."

"You just have to let him go through the normal teenage things on his own, Elena. He's only 15. He'll make mistakes, but that's learning. Don't forget you're a teenager, too. You don't have to pretend everything is ok all the time, when it's not."

"I know, it's just that-it's my fault. It's my fault they're dead. I should take the responsibility."

"Elena, it's _not_ you're fault. You're a teenager. You made a mistake, I mean- it was a pretty big mistake but-" I wanted to slap myself as I watched her look at me in horror, tears streaming out of her eyes. Shit.

"but it's not you're fault!"

I watched as she hastily wiped the tears from her face, acting like they we never there.

"Anyway, um I just wanted to fill you in on what happened"

"Yeah. By the way, what are you doing up so late? I thought I heard you get home hours ago"

A sheepish smile came to her face. "Well, Stefan was over and we were kind of just talking for the whole night"

My eyes lit up with amusement at this new information and I smiled suggestively at her.

"Just talking, huh?"

Her face turned a pretty pink and she slapped my arm. "Yes, just talking!"

"Hmmm..sneaking in to my cousin's room in the late hours of the night. I think I'll have to talk to Stefan about this new development."

"You wouldn't. Oh, Chris! Please don't embarrass me!"

I smiled evilly at her. "We'll see"

She shook her head and started to head to her room. "You suck."

"Goodnight, Elena!"

In return I heard her slam her door, causing me to burst in to happy laughter.

That night I didn't dream.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like it? I wanted to make my own twist with the succumbus thing. I have read stories where the main character is a succumbus and loved the idea. My story is going to be a lot different than others when it comes to that though, the whole dreams thing for one. The dreams are going to play a really important part with everything. I have so many plans for it.<strong> **Please review for any tips on my writing. Thanks. **


End file.
